An efficient caulking procedure has very great utility in the construction fields. Two of those functions are utilitarian and decorative. With the application of a caulking compound, undesired air flow can be blocked. Rough support surfaces can be given a smooth appearance. So application of a caulk to a surface has both utilitarian and decorative functions.
Throughout this application, caulk and caulking compound may be used interchangeably. A utilitarian function is one which serves a practical, sometimes comfort supporting situation. For example, caulk sealing around the edge of a window in building can enhance heating and cooling thereof by preventing undesired air flow from the outside, or by keeping heated or cooled air inside. A decorative function has, as its primary purpose, improving the aesthetic appearance of a surface. Clearly, the decorative and utilitarian functions can overlap.
The application of caulk to any surface does require great skill. One must apply the right amount of caulk, in the right place at the right time. Whether the application is for decorative or utilitarian purposes, such application requires great skill. The desire to simplify this procedure is great.
The difficulty in simplification of the caulking process is that the automation of the caulking gun must not adversely affect flexibility in the application by and use of the caulking gun, while providing for the efficient caulking or applying of the material in a desired amount to the desired surface. If all of these steps cannot be accomplished in a highly coordinated fashion, the caulking of the desired surface will be inefficient, and the caulking device will lose its great advantage.
Another disadvantage of the caulking gun is that there is a limited amount of caulk that may be applied. Such a limitation comes from the limited size of the caulking gun, the corresponding limited amount of caulk contained therein, and the fatigue generated by the hand operation of the caulking gun.
Furthermore, the caulking requires a highly skilled person, especially in order to achieve both a decorative and utilitarian function. If the skilled person can be replaced, by a semi-skilled person, great advantages can be obtained. It will thus be easier to find a person to do the job, as semi-skilled persons are more numerous than skilled persons.
This limited amount of caulk that can be applied makes a difficult job longer and much less efficient. The standard hand caulking gun has a limited caulk containing capacity. Not only is it fatigue inducing, it takes time to stop and reload the caulking gun.
Currently known attempts at automating the caulking procedure are cumbersome. Such standard automated devices are either too heavy or lack flexibility. They also lack maneuverability. Large capacity for a caulking compound mitigates against maneuverability and flexibility for the caulk applying device. Maneuverability and flexibility for the caulk applying device prohibit a large capacity for the caulking compound.
Also, large capacity, automated caulking devices are difficult to manufacture. Therefore, such a device is expensive. Such expense results in a great disadvantage for using the automated caulking device. Cost reduction becomes a critical factor in the manufacture of an power operated caulking device.
If a device can be found for applying a greater amount of caulk, more quickly and more efficiently, the advantages become tremendous. The reductions in time and more efficient use of material contribute greatly thereto.
However, if an automated caulking device can compensate for these contraindicated functions, the desired results with efficient may be obtained in an efficient matter. It is, nevertheless, difficult to maximize the advantages of an automated caulking device, while, at the same time, maintaining the flexibility of the hand caulking gun.